User blog:Onup147/Judas took a Mary Sue test
This is the results, I didn't expect this : Judas Dagger is only a little like you. He is not at all cool; in fact, he thinks cool is a temperature reading, and when he says "Oh, I just put on whatever old thing's lying around," he means "on the floor, where I threw it last night - but I turned the underwear inside out first." He may have sometimes thought that he was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He's come in for his share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And he's gotten no slack from you. In general, you care deeply about Judas dagger, but you're smart enough to let him stand on his own, without burdening him with your personal fantasies or propping him up with idealization and over-dramatization. Judas dagger is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of him. Tyson's results: Tyson Lockhart is only a little like you. He isn't really very cool: he blends into crowds, he hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes him run into things. He may have sometimes thought that he was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He's come in for his share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And he's gotten no slack from you. In general, you care deeply about Tyson Lockhart, but you're smart enough to let him stand on his own, without burdening him with your personal fantasies or propping him up with idealization and over-dramatization. Tyson Lockhart is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of him. Eureka s results: Eureka Luncher is nothing like you. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. She may have sometimes thought that she was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. She's got no emotional scars to speak of. And she's gotten no slack from you. In general, you've kept yourself a goodly distance from Eureka Luncher and given her plenty of room - maybe a little too much. Don't distance yourself so far from Eureka Luncher that you stop caring what happens to her Zuri's results: Zuri Barafu is nothing like you. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. She may have sometimes thought that she was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. She's come in for her share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And she's gotten no slack from you. In general, you care deeply about Zuri Barafu, but you're smart enough to let her stand on her own, without burdening her with your personal fantasies or propping her up with idealization and over-dramatization. Zuri Barafu is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of her. The website is :http://www.katfeete.net/writing/marysue.html Category:Blog posts